Spirit Alive
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (En verdad detesto los Summarys) Mike Schmidt JAMAS se imagino de niñera. ¡Ya de por si ser guardia de seguridad en un pizzeria de mala muerte era algo que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente! Ahora, por si fuera poco, deberá conseguir que las almas de los niños descansen en paz con la ayuda de la chica mas irritante que jamas en su vida había conocido. Hanna Sigfried.


**Hola! Espero que les guste este fanfic! :D**

 **La verdad, es mi segundo intento escribiendo sobre Mike, el primer intento tuvo un buen resultado, pero por el momento no sé como continuar la idea de ese fic. Eso no es muy frecuente, pero no teman, ya tengo el 80% de esta historia planeada asique no hay probabilidades de que la frene de sopetón jajaja**

 **Sin más! Disfruten de la lectura!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mike Schmidt despertó tras darse un fuerte golpe seco contra la ventana del autobús. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo...

\- Ah, mierda...- Gimió, soltando mil y un maldiciones; y es que apenas eran las 6:44 de la mañana.

Se acomodo mejor la gorra, bufando mientras una madre le cubría los oídos a su pequeño hijo para que no escuchara al "barbaján que tenían en frente".

\- Carajo...- Volvió a recostarse, maldiciendo internamente que su trabajo estuviera tan lejos de su cómoda cama.

Sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, no le dolía mucho, pero debía admitir que Freddy tenía un buen agarre a pesar de solo haber alcanzado a rozarle.

Gruño cuando calor ajeno rozo su hombro; odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Volteo a mirar a lo que fuera que estuviera jodiendole la existencia, fuera hombre, mujer o anciana, se iría de cara contra el pavimento si era necesario, todo con tal de recuperar su lugar vacío acostumbrado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿eres alguna clase de perro o qué? No me gruñas.

El guardia no pudo sacarse más de lugar, y es que...esa mocosa, ¿lo estaba confrontando?

\- ¿Y bien?

Mike la examino de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor. Figura saludable, tez crema, nariz respingada y pecosa, ojos celestes, cabello rizado y revuelto.

\- Vale, discúlpame. No sabía que eras mudo. - La pelirroja desvió la mirada y al mover la cabeza el dulce olor a maple golpeo la nariz del adulto.

Mike tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar saliva, y más aun para volverse hacia la ventana. Maldita mocosa, enana y respondona...M-mira que intimidarlo así de sencillo... Mierda...

Vale, mientras menos le hablara más rápido perdería el interés en ella.

.

.

.

El calvo entro a su departamento exhausto. Se arrastro a su sofá y sin molestarse en quitarse los tenis, se tiro a dormir.

.

.

.

Pasado su día de descanso en donde visitó a su amigo Jeremy y bebieron hasta que el menor tuvo que llevarlo arrastrando a su casa; Mike se dio una rápida ducha y se preparo para la nueva noche de guardia que le tocaba.

\- Vale, cuídate tio. Te veré en la mañana. - Se despidió el gerente con cierto nerviosismo antes de marcharse casi corriendo del local.

\- Si, si. Ya vete a dormir, Thomas.

Michael cerro el local desde adentro y respiro profundo antes de marcharse a su sala de vigilancia.

.

1 am

Nada.

2 am

¿Nada?

3 am

El guardia no podía creérselo. Reviso casi histérico las cámaras.

¡No podía creer que fuesen las 3:38 de la madrugada y ningún estúpido muñeco hubiese cambiado de posición!

4 am

Aunque no lo admitiera, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco; nada estaba ocurriendo, inclusive la Pirate cove estaba mortalmente callada esa noche.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Estuvo bien!¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Por mi pueden tragar mierda, putos maniquís! - Mike se recostó en su silla tratando de mantenerse quieto. - ¡Ya se cual es su idea! ¡Y no! ¡No funcionara Fazfuck! Como si fuera a salir para ver que pasa...- Se permitió reír nervioso.

5 am

Mike podría freír huevos con la cabeza, ¡estaba más que furioso! ¡¿QUE COJONES LES PASABA A ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA?! Era el segundo año que trabaja en esa pocilga y por primera vez, ellos actuaban como si fuesen unos simples robots apagados!

\- ¡LO HUBIERAN HECHO DESDE UN COMIENZO, JODER! - Grito a todo pulmón ¡y es que no era justo!

¡No había salido ayer para acabarse hasta lo último de sus ahorros en licor y abrazado a su mejor amigo como quinceañera-reconciliada solo para que esos estúpidos muñecos de cuarta prefirieran dejarle en paz por primera vez!

Se aferro la gorra y ajusto las mangas, esta se la pagarían.

Reviso los cuartos una vez mas y!...no estaban.

La sangre se le congelo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para lograr moverse y buscar, aun tenía un 90% de energía, asique, no tenia que pensárselo mucho para repasar cada habitación minuciosamente.

Al no encontrar nada en los pasillos, reviso con las manos sudorosas las luces de las puertas y para su alivio, tampoco estaban ahí. Entonces, ¿donde-

Su dedo cliqueo por accidente la cámara de la cocina, y por fin escucho algo. ¡Risas! E-espera...¿esos eran...niños? ¿Qué hacían niños en- ¡Oh, no!

Su mente trabajo a una velocidad que él mismo desconocía que podía tener y de inmediato saco conjeturas sobre los niños desaparecidos.

El guardia tomo el hacha que había estado guardando desde abajo de su escritorio para alguna emergencia y se marcho corriendo hacia la cocina.

¡Estaba "bien" que se metieran con él! ¡Pero no iba a permitir que esas botargas maltrataran a ningún mocoso, no mientras él estuviera ahí!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, el calvo abrió la puerta de una patada, encontrandoce con los tronicos lanzando por los aires a una joven chica pelirro-...

No se dio cuenta ni le importo para cuando le pego con la parte trasera del arma al oso (por qué no era tan tonto como para usar el filo y que este se estacara en jodido traje) y jalo del cabello a la chica para finalmente cargarla como un costal y salir corriendo del restaurante hacia la tormenta que parecía no querer irse.

6 am.

Paso de largo la parada de autobús y siguió corriendo sin sentir el peso de la joven encima suyo, ignorando los reclamos de ella y por fin deteniéndose cuando se tropezó contra una maldita piedra en medio de la carretera.

El hacha rodó por el suelo, parando a unos metros de ellos.

\- A-auch...

Los ojos celestes del guardia se abrieron con fuerza al sentir sobre sí mismo el cuerpo de la joven, pero más le sorprendió el darse cuenta de las manos que apretaban su cuello con firmeza.

\- ¡Tu...! - La voz de la chica estaba distorsionada y los dientes se habían afilado por completo. - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A FREDDY, BASTARDO?!

El guardia no entendía nada y tan pronto como pudo, cambio posiciones con la menor, apartando de las muñecas sus manos.

\- ¡Solo trataba de salvarte, loca! - Inconcientemente, apreto más su agarre. - ¡¿Que mierda hacías ahí de todas maneras?!

El cuerpo de Hanna se retorcio debajo del de Mike y este ejercio mas presion.

\- ¡DIMELO O TE ARRESTO!

\- ¡Vivo ahí!

\- ¿Q-qué...?- Mike pensó que había escuchado mal.

\- ¡Quítate...

Se impacto tanto que sin razonarlo bien, soltó las manos de la pelirroja, por fin, esta le pego un puñetazo en la nariz.

\- ...de encima!

Mike se sostuvo la zona dañada y se dio cuenta, lentamente, los ojos celestes de la menor se tornaron negros como el agua con tinta.

\- ¡NO TRATES DE COMPRENDER LO QUE NO ENTIENDES, MIKE SCHMIDT!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad, mis lectores ya conocen la personalidad de mi OC, su nombre es Hanna, le he dado un cambio un poco drástico jajaja si no me creen, los invitaría a leer mi historia PLAYER 1, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Sugerencias? Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! :D También por agregar a Favoritos y a Followers! :D**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte!**

 **Mii, Fuera!**


End file.
